1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellular telephone networks and, in particular, to a cellular telephone network supporting audible information delivery to visually impaired subscribers.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally sighted subscribers find cellular mobile stations and cellular telephone networks relatively easy to use. However, except for the tones emitted in response to key pad depressions, the ring signal generated in response to an incoming call and the audible call conversation itself, cellular telephones are silent devices. The visual information provided to cellular subscribers through the mobile station display, such as dialed number confirmation, information messages or menu options, is not so readily accessible to a blind subscriber. Furthermore, operation and charging for use of a cellular mobile station often depends in part on subscriber location within the cellular service area. Such precise location information is also not normally accessible to a blind subscriber. This lack of information may then restrict efficient and effective use of the mobile station and cellular telephone network by the blind subscriber. There would be an advantage then to providing blind or otherwise visually impaired subscribers with important network transmitted textual information in an audible format.